Star Wars Rise of Darth Imperious
by IvoA
Summary: Fallow the Sith Inquisitor rise from the Korriban academy to the dark counsel. Grey Sith Inquisitor Male cold and calculating mass harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic

Janus had arrived on Korriban to finish his training as Sith. Their Overseer Harkun had greeted the new arrivals. Harshly reminding them that they still needed to pass their trials and that likely they all perish. A pretty put timid Acolyte had greeted him. She would likely not last long if her demeanour was any indication.

The Overseer given him his first task he was to go to the tombs and speak to the mad prophet Spindrall. He had ignored all the insults that the overseer threw at him he knew since Sith drew power from emotions. The overseer was simply teaching the Sith code in his own way.

Peace is A lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken.

By making them hate him he was fueling their passions giving them power.

When he entered the tombs he encountered a couple of opportunities to earn some favours that would serve him well in the future. First he encountered a Sargent from the infantry had was having difficulty in dealing with a K'lor Slug infestation, having lost 6 squads of soldiers to them he sought outside help. A trivial task for an acolyte of his calibre. He was to clear their breeding grounds and destroy their eggs. Ounce he accomplished that task he encountered tomb raiders which Janus took the liberty of eliminating and securing their looted relics.

When he reached Spindrall he was greeted warmly and was tasked to proving his worth by defeating a squad of failed acolytes who were hoping to take his place for their second chance at glory. He defeated them with ease they were failures after all. Spindrall had rewarded him with a medallion of his favour to give to his overseer to prove that he had indeed passed his first trial.

When he returned to the halls of the academy he was directed by one of the attendant Overseers to the training halls, he went to the library to study some force techniques that were available to the acolyte's. Hmm force lightning sounded quite useful indeed he have taken some texts into a private room to study. When he completed his studies and was about to leave he was approached by the timid acolyte her named turned out to be Kory. He hadn't paid much attention to her when they first met.

Janus hadn't thought she would have survived long. He took a good look at her she was a petite red head with small B cup perky breasts. She was quite pretty in her own way. She had thanked him for his aid in her trials had explained that she was alive only due to his help. She had given him the note the she was given to her by the mad prophet. It told him that he had a grand future, that Kory was now his responsibility and that Spindrall would collect on the boon on a later date. Biting a curse under his breath and wondering a what boon he would owe Spindral.

Kory was growing worried at his reaction she had got him checking her out and decided to capitalize on this her life lay in his hands after all. She may not be strong enough yet to be Sith but she would have the time to gain that strength if she played her cards right. She figured that a proper thanks was in order. She kneeled in front of him and reached into his pants pulling out his rather large member and began to suck on it. After a few her clumsy ministrations did their job and he began to cum. Janus was racked with pleasure as he cum into her petite mouth. He thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad as he watched her swallow his cum letting only a few drops escape she was still an amateur after all.

Kory had asked if he was pleased with her hoping he wouldn't discard her. Janus merely nodded and told her to study a few of the texts he had pulled out and to practice the techniques until she mastered them and to meet hem in his quarters ounce she was done. He would have mounted her then and there but didn't have the time for that.

Returning to Overseer Harkun with the medallion and leaving Kory to complete her studies. Their Janus had the misfortune of meeting of meeting Harkun's pet. They traded insults before Harkun had set him to the inquisitors to where he was to help with a task, mostly likely to interrogate a captive to see if he could extract information successfully. One had to be observant among the Sith to see the lessons being taught in the academy better to weed out the stupid and weak.

Janus was proven correct he was tasked to extract information from an witness to an unauthorised murder at the academy a fellow acolyte who was unfortunate enough to have witness the sloppy handy work of an upstart. Having a witness was bad enough, but leaving him alive that was just beyond stupid and he was proud to expose the upstart for what he was. The witness spilled his beans easily enough. Better that way.

Having completed his task, he returned to Harkun who sent him to retrieve a supposedly irretrievable Datagron from one of the tombs in the lower wilds. Hopefully this would be a least bit challenging, he was getting bored with the easy tasks. He briefly wondered if his toy was making the most of her time.

Having taken a public transport to the lower whiles where he was requested by Lord Renning to retrieve his lost specimen a beast that had escaped to the tombs. on route to the tombs Janus Had encountered a holo-recording of a trooper informing him of the apparent effects of tombs driving some of the acolyte's and troopers mad along with apparently an opportunity to further garner some more favour with the military by retrieving some vital supplies. He would have Kory look into the effects of the tombs on unshielded minds and ways to protect oneself later should she prove herself useful.

Having to clear a path to the tombs through a platoon of insane troopers shooting everything on sight, retrieving the supplies while he was at it and bagging himself the specimen for lord Renning he now approached the tomb where the Datagron was located surprise the tomb was filled with raving mad acolytes. He would definitely need to learn to shield himself. The Hologron was deceptively easy to retrieve ounce he figured out that all he needed to do was through lightning at it.

Janus took the Hologron ounce had finished his errands, to the overseer only to be sent to another tomb to collect some Sith writings of value. This time the area around the tombs was filled with rebelling slaves they fought a bit better then the mad ones but was still pathetic. Janus took the opportunity to make holo recordings of them so he could study them personally at a later date. He would make certain to record any lore of note for future study. One never discards any opportunity to improve one skills or throws away any useful tool, life as a Sith was to cutthroat for that.

Now when he was returning to Harkun, he had the good fortune to meet lord Zash. She queried him on how he opened the Hologron. Which he replied truthfully that all it took was a little lightning. Lord Zash of stunned apparently all before him either thought it couldn't have been done and only but a token effort or we over thinking things. Harkun was notable less then please at his sight seeing, the excuse he had given him why had was late. The Overseer went on a tirade about how Janus battle skills were surely lacking and instated he go practice in the combat training halls. Apparently butchering mad ones and rogue slaves wasn't good enough. Something funny was up but he couldn't quite put his fingers on it. Now he took the time to check on his Rory.

She apparently without the threat of constant death over her head had taken the initiative and ounce she had complete her studies of the material had begun to explorer the healing force arts. Now the material available to acolytes was quite rudimentary but effective. He would have to test her to be sure but it would appear she would be quite useful after all. She had greeted him nervously and went back to her studies.

He then went to the combat training room where 2 acolytes were waiting for him in ambush. They were easily dispatch but when he went to Harkun for his final test, the overseers pet had gone ahead too bad for him as lord Zash who was also present who revealed that without certain rods located throughout the final tomb the map couldn't be retrieved.

He was competing with a dozen acolytes so he brought Kory with him to prove her strength. He was confident that he could win without too much difficulty alone, he was curious at how strong she had gotten. Kory was bit nervous to say the least but confident since she was with one of the strongest acolytes at the academy. She felt that she could prove herself and earn her spot with the rising star.

The fighting through the tomb was fierce but with the two of them made short work of the competition earning them a wide Perth. Where Kory had lacked in fighting strength which was revealed she was severely lacking in she made up for in spades with her support capacities as a healer. Now when they cam across a chasm which the rods where quite useful in activating a hidden mechanism which opened a path to an imprisoned Dashade an assassin of the fabled Tulak Hord.

He freed the Dashade named Khem Val from its prison. Where it was confused and angry and its captivity. Janus Faced him in combat and defeated him. Then Having to explain the he was held in stasis for centuries and that Tulak Hord was dead. The group proceeded to clear a path through the critters that had infested the tomb and retrieved the map.

They quickly returned to the overseer turning the map over to him. Then Harkun attempted to pass of the trial as been completed by his pet. Lord Zash who arrived just after this happened saw through this ploy and had killed the pet. Verbally lashing out at the Overseer for trying to trick her. He met her in her office where she told him of to meet her at Dromund Kaas. She presented him with his first light saber.

When he was leaving her office an apprentice of a Sith Lord Scotia with a couple of thugs was sent to kill him stopping him in his tracks, he looted his lightsaber and presented it to Kory. His was being noticed good. He was now the apprentice of Darth Zash. He would celebrate with Kory but he was approached with the two opportunities to earn access to some decent gear and possible Sith lore.

The Inquisitor an older woman had asked him to deal with a Sith who has gone mad in the tombs and in solving a puzzle they had been unable to solve and since he had expertise in solving such problems he was requested. Now while he dealt with these Kory was sent to gather supplies and to pack up. The Sith was a straight forward put tough foe but ultimately undone by his madness.

Khem Val had savoured the kill and the force energies had visibly strength him. The hate machine was another matter all together it took him awhile but he quickly realized that the solution must be very simple.

Janus deduced the engine might feed on hatred and that those before him were over thinking thinks. He fed the machines lakes of blood and it worked. It opened up before him Taking recordings of the lore for his acolyte. When he returned to the Inquisitor he had informed her of his method stressing that one shouldn't rule out simple solutions out of vanity or pride. She had kept her bargain and had granted him access to a low level restricted gear. Which he had taken the opportunity to update his and Kory wardrobe. Better armor would always come in handy.

Kory had greeted him when he returned to his room with the equipment She wore next to nothing and was glad I only her underwear. She stared hungrily at him Khem Val Had stayed out side. Giving the two some privacy. Janus was quite handsome with his pale skin and medium length black hair and deep blue eyes along with his chiselled physique. Before he could speak she had toss herself on him taking his clothes of and mounting him hard on the bed they spend the better part of an hour realising all that pent-up anxiety into passionate sex.

They had a shuttle to catch for imperial fleet Lord Zash Had arranged some special training for him he was to specialize either going the route of Sith assassin or Sith Sorcerer. He Choose to specialize in Sorcery, preferring to pursue lore. He took the opportunity to cash in one of his favours with the military he earned back on Korriban by enlisting the services of a mercenary to provide security while he was in the field and away. He decided on a fury creature that many would underestimate from some primitive planet in the order rim named Treek with an impressive track record for a non force user.

Lord Zash had managed to arrange private transport on a military transport to Dromund Kaas. He was greeted when he and his associates arrived on board By Lieutenant Sylas an rather attractive naval officer. Average build large DD cup breasts firm ass light skin and dark hair and obviously in her mid 20s. She was quite polite Kory had gone with Treek to unload their supplies in their respective quarters and arrange security.

Sylas had expressed how great of an honour it was to serve the Sith of Korriban. Janus had probed her with the force and was subtly influencing her and technique he picked up in his studies and from the lore he retrieved from the tombs that he had the foresight to copy. She also informed him of his droid which had been waiting for him. He didn't own a droid but he would find out what that was about.

The droid turned out to be an agent of Grand Moff Kilran who put him through on holo to has master he was being drafted to apprehend a passenger on the battleship Brentaal Star of vital military importance. The captain had ignored a direct order and refused to go what looked like a suicide mission a transport facing a warship. Janus was made painfully clear that he either succeeded or his transport would be destroyed on route to the Capital.

His party was stopped on route by the security chief but the chief was quickly disabled. Now they had to fight past some marines to reach the bridge where he meets Captain Orzik. The captain had been reluctant to chase the battleship but was informed they hadn't any choose of the matter, the situation was made clear. Now the captain could get them close enough but didn't have the forces to mount a boarding party.

The Republic ship launched one of their own boarding parties confident they would be more then a match for the lowly transport cocky of them. The transport didn't have enough defences to prevent them from landing or to deal with the boarders, so it fell on to him to repel them. A 2 full Platoon 50 strong had seized the hanger along with an elite special force unit. They were outclassed by his unit this 2 powerful force users a Dashade and a elite mercenary . The enemy stood their ground but were cut down in quick order. Only the special force the acted as a rear guard prove to be a decent challenge but they to fell.

They returned to the bridge where shortly received a transmission coming in from long range but not from the Brentaal Star. It was Grand Master Satele Shan who informed them they were on route with a large republic fleet and to turn back. Janus got her off and when they entered fighter range took his party to board the ship they didn't have much time.

The Republic forces were desperately trying to buy time they knew they would be fighting a Sith and didn't stand a chance but they fought anyway. Every second mattered it would allow for those behind to mount a proper defence. They had to clear the ship deck by deck and when they reach the central hub a sizable security force led by a commander. They security force was as pitiful as the rest of the forces they encountered before the commander was on a whole other level it appeared that the republic had some truly skilled individuals in their rank. The commander fought well and held him and Khem and bay for a while the officer was quite skilled with the vibrobalde sadly his support crumbled around him and soon he was all alone and was overwhelmed.

They disabled the engines and headed towards the escape pods. Interesting a Jedi Padawan a red skinned Twilek women was all that remain between them and their target he could sense the anger the righteous fury radiating of her. The Jedi was an interesting challenge Yadira Ban was quite skilled yielding her light saber despite being quite young he met her in single combat telling his team to secure the general and leave the Jedi to him. She was helpless to stop them as she had her hands full facing Janus. He had taken great care to enrage her and drive her to the dark side. He was toying with her and mocking her. Yadira had great passion with her and thus put untrained in the dark side her passion while making her stronger made her reckless and left gaping holes in her defences allowing him to disable and capture her. He would enjoy breaking her and turning her. She would make a powerful Sith.

They had taken both the Jedi and defector captive. Khem Val was less then please with the fate of the jedi. Kory was to heal her and sedate the Jedi while he remade Yadira.


	2. The fall of Darth Scotia

The trip to Drummond Kaas was longer then expected thanks to the detour. It gave him time to turn the Jedi. (think of what happen with Bastilla Shan in kofr) He and Kory both turns, Kory would while the Jedi slept preform Dark side rituals designed to corrupt her and weaken her will. Yadira had lasted 2 full days impressive for someone who obviously just finished her own trials. Thankfully Lieutenant Sylas was keeping him company during the night.

When he arrived at the spaceport he was met by a Darth Scotia a Sith lord who was more machine then man, just happened to be passing by at the same time with his two Trandoshan body guards to give a message for his master.

Darth scotia had spoken with a smirk "Tell your master that your plans would not succeed he was watching her."

Janus then asked Khem could eat him who replied to much machine would give him indigestion. Darth scotia laughed and simply left. When they left the spaceport they were approached by an officer who was dealing with a problem with wild animals attacking speeders have lost an admiral to those beasts.

Ah the beauty of lackeys and delegating trivial tasks to them. He assigned Treek to escort Kory while she dealt with the problem. They would meet up in Kaas city later.

When he arrived in Kaas city Janus headed straight to Lord Zash. He informed her of Scotia's message.

"Apprentice we can't even begin our work while Scotia blocks are progress"

Janus replied "someone should kill him"

Zash "That someone will be you lovely apprentice"

Janus: "Why can't you do it"

Zash: "Oh I would love to but the dark council frowns at out right assassination I can't be seen to have anything to do with his death. "

Khem looked at Zash as if she was a walking buffet with clear deeply held distrust as she spoke those words.

Yadira was sceptical was well but she didn't voice her scepticism.

Zash then informed that she needed time to make preparations. He was to attack one of the scotia's bases using the slave revolt in the area as cover to seize a Trandoshan relic. He had informed the rest of his team via portable holo to meet him in the jungles. Ounce they met up he explained they the plan.

They were going to kill Scotia but first needed to bypass his defences. They needed to raid a secret base held by Scotia for an artifact. They were going to need cover to hide their activities so they were going to aid in the efforts of putting down the rebellion.

A Sargent was tasked to repair a lightning spire that was damaged by repelling slaves that put Kaas city in danger from its constant lightning storms. Lord Drull wanted help to test a toxin on the rebels. The military was investigating a series of murders I appeared that the slaves were killing on another and a mercenary captain having lost his best team trying to recover some explosives had offered a pile of credits to complete his task.

He sent his Acolyte and Padawan along with Treek to handle those task while he dealt with the base with his Dashade.

The base was surprisingly lightly defended only a dozen or so soldiers and an apprentice. While he cleared the base and retrieved the artifact.

Treek and Yadira had gotten into a competition to see who could kill the most slaves the young Padawan seem to have developed a blood thirst. There were thousands of rebelling slaves it turned out info they got from the merc that a dark lord wanted to impress his master and decided to build a giant Statue in his honour but wanted to keep it a secret.

Kory was grateful of her position she realized as she worked that just how furious Sith could be in the power straggles. She was starting to feel grateful at the instructions at the Sith academy, fail there and you were given a quick death quite merciful compared to what some of the more sadistic Sith lords would due to them if they failed. While she was good at what she did she knew she could never compete with the likes of Yadira in combat. She was a scholar and loved to learn and Yadira was a fighter a much more common past time among the Sith. Her master was generous and gave her full access to the lore he uncovered and without the significant risks that came with his position.

It turned out through her investigation of the murders a cult of Slaves was initiating rebels into their ranks. They were trying to emulate the Sith and gain the freedom that they possessed. Kory with quick thinking and a little force manipulation to cover her tracks, had directed the group to take up residence in the soon to be abandoned base claiming responsibility for the deaths of the small garrison. She delivered their oaths of allegiance to complete the act.

They returned and met up briefly before heading to Lord Zash to trade notes. Janus was surprised when Kory had mentioned Yadira's growing bloodlust. Kory had briefed her and told him what she did. Janus made a note to himself to get his Padawan some advanced training in combat arts when he had the access, her bloodlust could get her killed and she was proving to be quite useful.

Now they returned to Zash who informed them that she had a scientist with a cyborg destroying device in lord Grathans estate a rogue Sith lord that was held up in part of the sprawling jungles. He was to retrieve it and silence the scientist.

When they headed towards the wall they were approached at several locations as they passed with requests for assistance apparently he was viewed as someone who could produce results where others failed. An apprentice to a Darth he never heard of approached him about infiltrating a cult that followed the long dead Sith Lord Revan. Captain Bryn had approach with an opp to recover torrent designs from lord Grathan and Captain Sarnova had lost a hundred of her men and wanted to find out their fates but her hands were tied. The cult wanted him to retrieve the mask of Revan from the estate as an initiation test to see if he was worthy enough to apply.

Their first objective was to track down what happened to Sarnova's men which meant storming through one of Grathans labs following a trail. The area was well defended with Droids and soldiers nothing they haven't dealt with before. Carving a path of destruction into the lab where the troops where near the location where the troops were last seen. They discovered a droid that claimed to be one of the soldiers.

The rogue lord had been transferring their minds into droid bodies as part of some cybernetic project very impressive. He would be liberating them for the empire. A company of enhanced droids capable of thinking as well as soldiers would be worth quite a boon to the military. Now they headed to where the scientist was held, he had the device waiting for them. He was an apparently a brilliant scientist, he was quite pathetic to look at as his whimpering and begging to be allowed to live were pathetic.

He would have preferred to keep the scientist who might have proven useful later on, but his Padawan took his life before he could say anything. When they left with the device one of Grathans indentured scientists named Ismar Brengle Approached them with a business offer she wanted them to steal some biotech for her she would even split the profits with them.

He Gave Yadira a look to make sure she wouldn't go killing another potential future asset. Ismar would even split her profits and he would need a capable researcher in the future and her association with the rogue lord willing or otherwise would provide him with leverage especially after her betrayal of the rogue. They split up at this point sacking the remaining sacking the remaining labs. Looting the Torrent schematics and biotech research notes duplicating and grabbing the mask of Revan from one of the vaults along with a prototype droid core. This was turning out to be a vary profitable diversion.

Leaving nothing but scourged earth where Grathan had a base. Completing his assignments and returning to the cult to complete his initiation he left Kory to handle the large stack of paperwork their killing spree had generated. The military would want a thorough report and there was still the matter of negotiating with them for the prototype core. Janus was confident Kory could handle it.

The rest of his initiation was uneventful meet a few people while trekking through the wild answer a few questions and face some quite green mandos in combat child's play. He finally got to meet the leader of this cult once he completed his initiation it was a let down just a scheming upstart apprentice plotting against her master.

She was clever building a power base he could learn a think or two there but she obviously quite mad claiming that Revan had overthrown the emperor that only the dark counsel knew the truth and that Revan was betrayed by the counsel stealing his power for themselves. Turning her identity over to his client was a pleasure.

Having returned to Lord Zash with the news, Lord Zash made sure to provide herself with an alibi by attending some dull party while he committed the deed. Finally, he was ready to face Darth Scotia.

Yadira was approached with an offer to spar with some promising Sith Apprentices to earn her self a rank within the empire. The Darth had hoped to prepare her students to be able to deal with Jedi and a recently fallen one would prove invaluable.

Treek was touching base with some of her old Mandolarian associates having accepted a challenge from one of them for a friendly spar out in the jungle. Kory was still negotiating with the Diplomatic core on what to do with the plunder from Grathans Estate and the cabal of slave cultist.

It would be just him and Khem facing Darth Scotia. They quickly made their way to Scotia's private chambers where the artifact they plundered had broken Scotia's command over his Trandoshan body guards. Janus had insisted that they leave the Darth to him but they foolishly sought their revenge over their enslavement and rushed to their death.

Now it was time to short circuit the cyborg, the machine had done its job Scotia was left defenceless in time for the killing blow.


	3. The Search Begins

Returning to Lord Zash who was attending a party in a local cantina her alibi. Having informed of hissuccess, they were now free to pursue their goals. Lord Zash wasn't out of the woods just yet she received a holo from her superior Darth Thanatos of the Dark Council. The Dark Lord was furious at Lord Zash lack of discretion and had blamed her for Scotia's Death. She was brought in to account and surprising walked away with a promotion to Darth.

His task was clear he was to trek to the dark temple and retrieve artifacts of Tulak Hord. But first he would take the time to prepare his team and preform force rituals to protect them from the likely infectious madness that seemed to plague Sith tombs.

Rituals to strengthen the mind and the connection to the force with an emphasis on the light side to counteract the overwhelming dark side forces that would be at work. Khem was likely immune and none of the rituals would have an effect on him anyway. Ounce the preparations where completed they made their trek to the dark temple.

Captain Isen who was tasked with finding out why the construction and security droids were behaving oddly was ambushed by malfunctioning droids and discovered a transmitter in one of the droids. Barely escaping with his life he was in no position of completing his mission without outside help. He was very grateful that a Sith just happened to cross his path likely heading to the dark temple. Isen was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth had approached Janus and his party for aid in the matter.

It was a trivial task but since they were heading that way and Janus hated leaving a puzzle unsolved had agreed to help. After Salvaging the transmitters from those droids he headed back to the captain who was startled the droids had been transmitting security codes defences plans layouts etc. everything that an invading army would need to land. Lord Grathan was behind this. Major Shellaster who was sent ahead asked for your help in dealing with a mercenary force lead by lord Tytonus a rogue Sith lord who claimed her own kingdom and was allied with Lord Grathan.

Lord Tytonus had manage to land an elite unit of alien mercenaries. It was up to him to carve out their numbers destroy their transports to prevent the rest of her army from landing and to deal with the rogue. He and Kory provided an impressive barrage of force lightning and storms to cover Khem and Yadira as they stormed the lines leading towards the transports. The mercenaries where tough and fought back hard. Kory healing proved invaluable they didn't suffer a single casualty thanks to her.

Ounce the mercenaries where dealt with it only left the rogue lord she turned out to be on a whole different playing field to Scotia. She wasn't only much more powerful by her command of the force was also more diversified calling storms of lightning charging her lightsaber with currents of lighting. Hmm he didn't know that was possible he would need to learn that trick and teach it to Yadira. She and her apprentices put up a valiant fight, Lightning met lightning lightsaber against lightsaber.

They were evenly matched He had the honour of facing the Lord while Khem, Treek and Yadira each faced a skilled apprentice. Kory proved to be their ace in the whole with her healing and support skills. The fight turned into one of simple attrition they wore the enemy down little by little and till one by one they had fallen. The apprentices were the first to fall and Lord Tytonus was left all alone facing them weakened by her fight with Janus she fell to their combined might. They signaled their success to the major who would be sending a cleanup squad.

Janus was approached yet again when he resumed his trek to the dark temple by a major in the Imperial Reclamation service informing him that his team after uncovering powerful artifacts from the temple had gone missing. He needed someone to recover the artifacts. Captain Fizak had approached him about retrieving some data from the 3 lost expeditions he sent to take readings that would be vital for future construction of Kaas City.

And finally Lord Alaric had simply assumed he had been sent to help with his problem. An expedition led by overly ambitious Sith had hoped to plunder the dark temple for artifacts of great power, had awoken the dead Sith Lord Kallig.

They were driven mad by the Dead lord's power. He was tasked to seal vaults insuring that none of the other Sith lords would be awoken by future expedition of fools. Simply killing the fools who had gone in would do nothing to detour the net group.

Yadira had remarked once they left had they been in the republic as Jedi they would have been expected to do these thinks pro bono, the Jedi existed to serve. Disgusting charity was for the weak, nothing in the empire was free.

They proceeded to clear the temple of its intruders sparing only 2 managed to keep the spirits at bay a slave how was sent to collect the data and a Sith Apprentice who was fighting off a spirit named Anyarah, all others were put down. They had not faced any real challenge the possessed where too disorganized and driven mad.

They had recovered the stolen artifacts from the slain along with the data, before proceeding to seal the tombs shut using the industrial laser that Alaric's first team had been sent with. Just outside the last tomb they had found a Hologron containing the knowledge of a powerful Sith lord the fell to the light side. Finally reaching the tomb that they been sent to, there Janus discover from the force Ghost of Kallig that he was descendant from that Sith Lords line, retrieving the artifact they left the temple.

Ounce they reached the camp and reporting the success to the various people who sought their help receiving their compensation. The various artifacts (not the Tulak Hord one) were sent to the Imperial Reclamation service. They proceeded to the Office of lord Zash to inform her of their success.

Lord Zash was thrilled at her Apprentice success and had rewarded him with a ship an beauty this ship was a Fury class imperial interceptor. Lord Zash had located trails leading to further artifacts of Tulak Hord on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa. While Janus took care of finding a crew to man his ship requesting that a squad of marines be transferred from the black Talon sighting previous exemplary service under him. Khem and Treek went hunting as they had time to kill while the girls went shopping.


	4. Leaving Drumond Kass and Hammer Sation

Darth Malgus was looking over the reports of Lord Zash newest apprentice. Darth Scotia had been slain everyone knew Lord Zash was behind it, but Zash was no where no Scotia at the time of his death. Likely the mechanism set in motion with her apprentice doing the dirty work. Her apprentice had only recently arrived before the deed was done and was causing quite a commotion. He had just slain Lord Tytonus in combat when she led her elite mercenary band to exploit on opening that if the reports where correct was provided by the rogue Lord Grathan.

This led Malgus to believe that it was Janus who struck the killing blow and the other reports indicated a potential rising star. Darth Thanaton a hidebound Traditionalist who cowered behind out dated customs and traditions using them to stall and eliminate rising talent that might threaten his position.

The Sooner that fool was dealt with the better. Since it was very likely that Thanaton would attempt to eliminate Janus and in the unlikely event Janus prevailed he needed to know if he was replacing one fool with another. So a proper test would be in order one that would give him a measure of Janus capabilities and more importantly Character.

The Girls had returned from their shopping trip having stocked up on the latest in Sith Battle armour (Kory is wearing the Dread Guard Inquisitor Black set) (Yadira is wearing the dread guard warrior medium set) (Kory skill set she Sith Inquisitor healer path, she is a medical and biotech specialist) (Yadira is a Jedi knight Sentinel/ Sith Marauder mix with more Sith atm then Jedi dual yielding lightsabers, she is a close combat specialist, she is quite knowledgeable in regards to warrior races history and traditions, mandos Trandoshan etc.)

Shortly after he boarded his new ship an annoying droid had greeted him informing that Darth Malgus had wished to speak with him. He headed for his quarters to freshen up before responding to Darth Malgus.

2v- r8 was quite proud of himself having narrowly escaped death by gruesome dismemberment at the hands of 2 fearsome Sith who wouldn't take no for an answer. You may all be wondering how did 2v piss off Kory and Yadira so quickly and why how did he survive the encounter.

It started like this 2v was having a hectic day he ship was transferred into the service of a dangerous Sith Apprentice by the name of Janus. He was busy doing his job packing away, when the newly arrived Lieutenant Sylas had flat out order him to pack her things into the captain's quarters where Master Janus would be staying he couldn't refuse a direct order from someone above him in the military chain of command.

Like a good droid he dutifully following his orders when 2 fearsome and very frightening Sith had come to the ship bearing their personal affections clothing books jewelry. 2v nearly fried his circuits when he saw the jewelry they carried necklaces filled with the mementos of their kills organics and inorganics. Trophies from hunts he even saw a piece from a translator droid and a couple of astrometric droids.

The 2 monsters what else would you call someone who killed harmless and innocent droids, had demanded that they place their things with Janus claiming they were quite close to him. 2-v had attempted to set them straight on the matter the captains room was reserved for the commanding officer of the vessel which they were not.

The Twilek had began to reach for her lightsabers and looked like she was about to scrap him and to his dismay the human looked even worse like she was going to start performing brutal experiments on him. Sensing that his life was in terrible danger he caved in to their demands hoping and praying hard to the emperor that his new kind and gentle master would understand.

Janus Having taken a quick shower was looking at his under wear drawers hoping to find something clean to wear. In the top drawer he found panties and bras that looked eerily similar to what Sylas liked to wear. Why would her clothes be mixed in with his? He opened the second drawer only to find Kory's underwear in that one and he didn't even know who was in the bottom ones, probably Yadira's. He had to fish through his associates underwear to find a decent set of boxers. Bah incompetent droid, he didn't have time for this.

He went to his private holo terminal to see Darth Malgus wanted. Yadira, Kory and Sylas had arrived back to the ship Khem and Treek were wisely away keeping their distance from the girls no wanting to get drawn in. Yadira in turned out her idea of courting was to lay claim to Janus and inform his two lovers Sylas and Kory that their services in keeping him warm at night were no longer required. True Yadira didn't care that he was having sex with them just wanted the prime spot for herself, after all she was the strongest it was her rightful due.

They had a nice long chat and had come to and arrangement involving Janus sex life none of them thought it wold have been wise to include him in on it. Collectively they were stronger then him so they got to set the rules it was their right after all.

Janus was listening to the holo message from Darth Malgus when this all happen. The Darth Had wanted his help in infiltrating the Hammer station with a small strike force. The hammer station was a republic superweapon from the last war capable of leveling entire continents. The Advozee Hegemony had gambled that since the empire and republic where at peace that they wold ignore their aggressions against non aligned powers. They had started a campaign of conquests that were rightfully the empires and needed to be put in their place.

He called his team to the briefing room they had a detour to make they were going to take a battle station. The plan was for them to sneak while the Advozee were distracted disable the its engines and eliminate its command. They could only take a small team no more then 4 any more would draw undue attention and they'd never make it onboard. The selection was easy he would take Yadira, Khem and Kory with him. Treek wasn't pleased but she didn't push it.

On-board they faced a full battalion of reprogramed republic battle droids but since they had been undetected they had the element of surprise and the droids were scattered throughout the base. If they moved fast enough they wouldn't have time to mobilize a response before it was over.

They carved a path of destruction through those few droids they encounter by passing entire security divisions by cutting through walls, floors and celling's. They manage to reach the security where they faced Vorgon the Volcano and his elite security force.

He had fought well for a non force user. Ounce they passed him it was a straight fight the few troops they encountered were desperate to stall for time so that their droids could gather to oppose these Sith. In the end only The battlemaster Kreshan and his honour guard remained.

His team ripped through the honour guard while Janus had the honour of keeping the battlemaster distracted. When the battlemaster alone remained he was quickly disabled captured and humiliated and having lost control of the droids when he lost the fight. The droids command centre was right next to him he surrendered.

With the droids under control Kory and Khem escorted the battle master to his new cell. Janus was about to call the Darth to inform him of his new battle station. When Yadira decided to take him then and there. Having pulled his lower gown off she quickly began working on his member, once he was hard she undressed an mounted him on the spot. An hour had past as she worked out her lust. Kory had been keeping Khem busy and well out of the way. Ounce they had finished Yadira gave Kory the all clear while Janus Had informed Darth Malgus of his new battle station.

Janus had recommended to Malgus that they press the Advozee claiming they fought well and would prove useful under imperial observation. Janus Had proven himself worthy as well as receiving a substantial sum for his services. Darth Malgus would be offering similar assignments in the future.

It was time to turn their attention to Balmorra. Janus had the pleasure of servicing and being serviced by his three lovers as they made the trip.


End file.
